Field
This disclosure relates generally to temperature sensor circuitry, and more specifically, to temperature sensor circuitry implemented within a semiconductor device.
Related Art
Today, it is important to monitor temperatures on an integrated circuit (IC) die, or chip. For example, it is important to manage the on-die temperature in a multi-core system on chip (SoC) due to excessive leakage current that results in increases in temperature within the die circuitry. A temperature sensor can be used to monitor the temperature of an electronic component, such as a central processing unit (CPU), graphics processing unit (GPU), microprocessor unit (MPU), SoC, and the like. When a sensed temperature exceeds predetermined thresholds, the sensor may alert circuitry to reduce power consumption and thus reduce the temperature so that overheating that can cause destructive failure to the component may be prevented. In many cases, however, such sensors exhibit poor temperature measurement accuracy and can cause delay in reducing power, subjecting the component to excessive temperatures for longer periods.